THIS COMPONENT IS ENTITLED TISSUE PROCUREMENT CORE ABSTRACT Project Summary/Abstract The Siteman Cancer Center Tissue Procurement Core (TPC) is a quality controlled shared laboratory resource that enables patient-based cancer research using human tissues and biofluids. The TPC provides services for patient tissue and fluid specimen collection, processing, tracking, and storage in order to support cancer biomarker studies associated with investigator-initiated cancer clinical trials. The TPC also provides easily accessible biospecimen resources and expertise for rapidly transforming basic science discoveries into clinically relevant biomarkers. This includes access to previously collected frozen tumor tissue and nucleic acid (DNA) materials from consenting cancer patients, histology services and pathologist consultation, laser- based tissue microdissection, and tissue array construction. Finally, as part of the larger National Comprehensive Cancer Network (NCCN), the TPC continues to contribute biospecimens and scientific leadership to national scale, NCI biospecimen-based initiatives such as The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) and Clinical Proteomic Tumor Analysis Consortium (CPTAC). These aims have been achieved through a recent move to state-of-the-art laboratory and storage facilities, continuing adherence to NCI?s Best Practices for Biospecimen Resources and preparation for College of American Pathologist (CAP) program accreditation, and leveraging novel biospecimen informatics tools to maximize visibility and utilization of Cancer Center biospecimen resources.